


Anchor

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Hannibal’s cleaning rituals were brutally thorough, but Will didn’t expect to find him standing on the bed.


  “What are you doing?”


  Hannibal strained with a stretch. “There’s a smudge on the ceiling. It’s been bothering me.”


  “No!” Will moved close. “Don’t. Leave it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill my heart with joy. As does sharing [the original post](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/post/150772559917/anchor) on Tumblr or via the share button. Thank you for reading!!

Hannibal’s cleaning rituals were brutally thorough, but Will didn’t expect to find him standing on the bed.

“What are you doing?”

Hannibal strained with a stretch. “There’s a smudge on the ceiling. It’s been bothering me.”

“No!” Will moved close. “Don’t. Leave it.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Just leave it.”

A thread of desperation in Will’s tone made him climb down. “Will?”

Will’s shoulders fell. “I just need it.”

“Why?”

“It’s -” Will’s throat tightened -“It’s what I focus on. When I’m trying to last.” His eyes skimmed the floor. “If I look at you, it’ll be over too fast.”

He could hear Hannibal smiling.

“You mean when I’m-”

“Yes.” Will let out a breath. “When your mouth is on me.”

The smile shone in Hannibal’s eyes now. “When it’s dark you can’t see it.”

“I know it’s there. That’s enough.”

“So you-”

“Yes.”

“Otherwise?”

Will sighed. “Yes, Hannibal.”

“And it helps?”

“I think so.”

Hannibal gently took his hand. “Show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
